Recent display devices are expected to be applied to a variety of uses and become diversified. For example, a reduction in thickness, improvement in performance, and multi-functionalization of a portable information terminal such as a smartphone or a tablet terminal including a touch panel have progressed.
Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible active matrix light-emitting device in which an organic EL element and a transistor serving as a switching element are provided over a film substrate.